Peter Pan and Jane-my friend's and mine version
by im-a-lil-sweet-angel
Summary: My friend's and my version of the sequel, cuz we thought the ending sucked and Peter should've stayed in London with Jane. But will he? Just read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for new character and the plot. If I owned anything else, would I be writing fanfic? NO!  
  
Summary: Just read the darn story already! Jeesh!  
  
A/N: This is probably the or one of the first Peter Pan in Return to Neverland stories! Yea! I beat everyone to the punch! And remember my motto: Just Review It!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
" All you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust!"  
  
Jane, Return to Neverland  
  
Jane: Peter Pan! You are the stupidest, most immature person I have ever met in my ENTIRE LIFE!  
  
  
  
Peter: Oh, yeah? Well, I'd rather be stupid and immature than be a smelly old codfish like you!  
  
  
  
Jane: Take that back!  
  
  
  
Peter: And what if I don't?  
  
  
  
Jane: (screams) PETER PAN! I HATE YOU! ( runs off)  
  
  
  
Peter: Oops. Jane! Come Back! I didn't mean it! You aren't a codfish! You're a…a… a sea urchin! No, wait, that's bad, too. Umm, a… mermaid? Yeah! You're a mermaid! Not a codfish!  
  
  
  
Jane: That's it! I've had enough! I'm going home!  
  
  
  
Peter: Nooo! Please don't go! You're a Lost Girl! You can't go home!  
  
  
  
Jane: Oh, yeah? Well, maybe I don't want to be a Lost Girl anymore!  
  
  
  
1 Lost Boys look up from behind a rock  
  
All at once: You're going home? You cant! You're one of us!  
  
Jane: Well, sorry, but I am. A certain SOMEONE around here thinks I'm a codfish, so I'm going home so THEY won't think that anymore! Glares at Peter  
  
Peter: Fine! Go home! See if THEY care! Walks off, fuming  
  
Jane: You really don't care, do you? Sobs, a runs in opposite direction  
  
Peter hears her and goes to help her  
  
Peter: Oh, Jane I do care! I'm sorry for what I had said before. Really I am.  
  
Jane: Well Peter, I know you do, but I have to go back to London, it's my home, and where I grew up. I hope you understand.  
  
Peter: Well, why can't this be your home?  
  
Jane: Peter, you don't understand, I have to go back, I need to grow up.  
  
Peter: Why do you need to grow up?  
  
Jane: Oh, Peter I need to have a life. You know a job, kids, a family.  
  
Peter: I am going to miss you Jane.  
  
Jane: I will miss you too Peter. I am sorry I have to leave like this. (turns around and sobs)  
  
Peter: (goes over and puts his arms around her) Oh, Jane don't cry! I…I…I…  
  
Jane: (Turns back around to look at Peter) You what Peter Pan.  
  
Peter: Well Jane, I sort of well…  
  
Jane: Peter just tell me what you want to say.  
  
Peter: Jane I love you.  
  
Jane: Peter, are you serious?  
  
Peter: Well, yes I guess. Yes I do.  
  
Lost Boys: You what! I can't believe it! Peter Pan in love!  
  
(Tinkerbell comes out from behind a bush, burning red. And Glares at Jane.)  
  
Jane: Well, I haven't actually told you either Peter, but I kind of like you also.  
  
Peter: You do too. Well… well… well that's wonderful then.  
  
Jane and the Lost Boys: It is!  
  
(Tinkerbell starts cursing. And Peter Pan just gives her a look that seems to say "Shut up")  
  
Peter: Well Jane, I guess we were just made for each other!  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked it! If you review, I'll put up another chapter, and it's a doozy. Hook returns! Anywhoo, look for the next chapter by Saturday if I get five reviews! 


	2. Tinker Bell's revenge Part I

Disclaimer: Do you think I own anything but the plot and new characters? I didn't think so.  
  
Summary: ooooo! This chapter is a DOOZY! Tink and ______ team up to ___ ____ and ____ _____! Doesn't that sound like fun? Lol (!  
  
A/N: Im gonna change the rating on this cause of some swearing, but don't worry, the swearing will be like F*** you B****! Ok! PG! BTW: Thank You SOOOOOO much for all the reviews! And, I checked out all the stories of the signed reviewers, GREAT JOB! I will continue if I get five more reviews! And, a big THANK YOU to my best friend, in capital letters with  
  
2 exclaimation points, you know who you are, for you and you alone will get the joke, for writing all the mushy stuff in this story! ( if it takes me a while to update, its cuz she hasn't been over in a while to help!)  
  
oh, and confidential to 'whatever', What's up, Cathy? Ha,ha, very funny you POOTY DAWN!!!! Oooo, (in my circle of friends, that's worse than a codfish). Anyhoo- can't wait until Saturday when you 'n' Cailin come over! Yea! Anyway( I like that word!) ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Tinker Bell: ( storming through the froest talking to herself) OOOO! D*** him! How the h*** can he love a scumbag like her! Ok, I admit, I thought she was cool when she saved us all, but WHAT A B****, stealing my Peter! Oooo! Shes GONNA pay!  
  
Hook: ( coming up behind Tink) Why, whats the matter, Miss Bell? Peter trouble? Let me guess, Jane?  
  
Tinker Bell nods  
  
Hook: and you want revenge on her for stealing YOUR Peter?  
  
Tinker Bell nods in excitement  
  
Hook: Then I belive I can help you!  
  
Tinker Bell: How? I don't know. I still remember what happened the last time I trusted you…  
  
Hook: Miss Bell, I assure you, this is for your and Peter's own good. Having Jane out of the picture will leave Peter for your taking.  
  
Tinker Bell: well, alright! What do we have to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Peter: So, run it by me again. WHY do you want to go back to London. I thought you were in the middle of a war.  
  
Jane: Well, yes we are, but I have a life there…  
  
Peter: You have a life here, too! You're our mother and the first Lost Girl, and…  
  
Jane: Well I know all that! But at home, I'm a sister, and a daughter, and a friend, and…, and….  
  
Peter: And what?  
  
Jane: And I promised my father I'd take care of my little brother, that's what!  
  
Peter: Your father? What's he got to do with it?  
  
Jane: well, see, my Father is off fighting in the war, and…  
  
Peter: What's a war?  
  
Jane: It's a big fight with guns, and bombs, and planes. Oh, you should have seen what the Japanese did to America on December 7, 1942, a day which will live in infamy, (A/N: or what Bin laden did to America on September 11, 2002, a day which will also live in infamy. I'm an American, can you tell?)  
  
Peter: What's America and Japanese? Jane, what the heck are you talking about?  
  
Jane: Im talking about the thing that might kill my father! Don't you see? I have to be home so I be with him when he arrives, if he ever does? How will Danny be if he finds out he's dead and Im not home? I HAVE to go, and that's final! Nothing can keep me here. ( she runs off, leaving Peter dumbfounded at their fight)  
  
  
  
'Excellent…' thinks Tinker Bell…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……..  
  
  
  
(A/N: Im SOOO evil! If you want the interesting part of the story, just follow these simple steps: 1) click on the pretty button on the bottom of the page 2) type 3) submit review! And in a few days, a new chapter will appear, guaranteed! Thanks!) 


End file.
